<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looks like we made it, look how far we’ve come, my baby by pjinkfleur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513367">Looks like we made it, look how far we’ve come, my baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjinkfleur/pseuds/pjinkfleur'>pjinkfleur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Truly, madly, deeply, I am tongue tied over three words [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, Fluff, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry is whipped, Implied Sexual Content, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Verse, Rich Harry, Short &amp; Sweet, Smitten Harry Styles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, famous/non famous, so many pet names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjinkfleur/pseuds/pjinkfleur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oi! Don’t try to distract me with baby talk!”, he slaps at the hands still petting him, making the other man chuckle lowly.<br/>“As you wish, lovely. But think about it.”<br/>“I am thinking about it, froggy. And it’s actually a good idea, you can be smart when you’re not thinking with your knot”, he smirks haughtily.<br/>Harry groans. “Baby, don’t talk about my knot right now, we’re having a serious conversation.”<br/>-<br/>Louis and Harry are going to officially move in together, they’ve chosen the house and everything is ready, they just need to wait a few months before the owner gives them the keys.<br/>So what’s the problem, you may ask. Well, they’ve been arguing for days and Louis is honestly considering strangling his alpha with one his ridiculously ugly designer scarf. Okay, not really. But he’s going to lose it soon if they don’t stop fighting.</p><p>Or the short sequel to a fic I still haven’t started writing but that it’s already all done in my head and who even cares about chronological order anyway? This is more fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Truly, madly, deeply, I am tongue tied over three words [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looks like we made it, look how far we’ve come, my baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“For fuck’s sake, Harry shut up, we’re not doing this again. I have a job that pays me well enough so we’re going to split the rent and that’s final.”</p><p>Louis is going to <em>scream</em> if he has to say it one more time. They have been going at it for literal days, the both of them too stubborn to admit defeat and let the other do as they please. He’s seriously going to throw himself off the counter hoping he’ll hit the floor with his head hard enough to pass out so he doesn’t have to have this conversation.</p><p>“But why? Baby, please, just hear me out one more time, okay? I have more money than I know what to do with, this is nothing to me, I don’t need you to help me.”</p><p>The other boy rolls his eyes for what it feels like the tenth time in just one evening, he’s listened to all of this already and Harry repeating it one more time won’t make him change his mind. Not today, not tomorrow and not the next day.</p><p>He tells him as such. “I know and I don’t give a shit about that”, he takes a deep breath and soften his tone of voice, “lover, please, let me do this. I want it to feel like it belongs to me as well because this is going to be <em>our</em> house, not just yours.”</p><p>Big hands frame his face, thumbs stroking gently his cheekbones, and he closes his eyes letting out a small pleased hum.</p><p>“This is going to be your house whether you pay for it or not, angel. We’re moving in together and we’re going to decorate it with all of our things, we’ll choose everything together from the furniture to the colours of the walls. It’ll be ours.”</p><p>Louis, with his eyes still closed, can’t stop himself from smiling at his boyfriend’s words, the picture being painted to him fills him with happiness and love, warmth spreading throughout his whole body.</p><p>Then Harry opens his mouth again and Louis goes back to wanting to slap him through a wall.</p><p>“You should use your money for yourself, to buy yourself whatever you want whenever you want.”</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. Again.</p><p>“Okay, one? I could do both, I can buy myself things even while paying half rent, I can afford it, you know?”</p><p>“I know, sweetheart, but you don’t have to”, mumbles Harry in a petulant way.</p><p>The other simply ignores him and keeps talking like he didn’t even hear him. “Two: I don’t need to! I see something and I don’t have the time to even think that I’d like it cause you’ve already bought it.” He sees Harry frowning down sadly and he hastens to add: “Not that I’m complaining, obviously! I know that you want to and that it makes you happy to buy me things because you like to provide for me and pamper me. I love you and I love that you spoil me so much, it makes me feel cared for and I wouldn’t have you any other way. What I’m trying to say is that I clearly don’t need the money I earn to spoil myself when I have a big silly alpha to do it for me.”</p><p>The alpha snorts at the joke and definitely feels and looks, not only mollified, but extremely proud and satisfied at his omega’s admission.</p><p>He places his hands on the small boy’s tummy and rubs it absent-mindedly, licking his lips and thinking something over.</p><p>“I guess that’s true. But you know what, doll? You could save your money and put them away for our future children.”</p><p>The omega lets himself get lost inside of his own mind, imagining their babies and smiles fondly at the heart-warming thought.</p><p>“Oi! Don’t try to distract me with baby talk!”, he slaps at the hands still petting him, making the other man chuckle lowly.</p><p>“As you wish, lovely. But think about it.”</p><p>“I am thinking about it, froggy. And it’s actually a good idea, you can be smart when you’re not thinking with your knot”, he smirks haughtily.</p><p>Harry groans. “Baby, don’t talk about my knot right now, we’re having a serious conversation.”</p><p>The omega only giggles and leaves a short sweet kiss on the man’s lips.</p><p>“I’m going to save my money for our children. After I’ve paid my half of the rent.”</p><p>“Why are you so stubborn?”, he asks in despair and drops his head on the omega’s shoulder, turned slightly to the side so his nose is brushing the skin of the exposed neck where his bite mark is proudly on display.</p><p>“Because you love me for it. And because until we’re married and have a joint bank account, I’m going to pull my weight. We’re equals in this relationship, lover. When my money and your money will become just our money we will spend it and use it without caring who earns this or that and who pays what, but until that moment I want to contribute in everything, especially our home.”</p><p>The alpha stays silent for a while and then sighs in surrender and kisses the top of his boyfriend’s head before parting completely from him.</p><p>“Okay, sweetheart. I yield to your will.”</p><p>Louis smiles brightly at him enjoying his victory. And that’s the end of it.</p><p>A few weeks pass and Louis has almost forgotten all about it, the matter is settled for him, there’s no need to dwell on it anymore. God knows he and Harry spent too much time on it already with that stupid senseless fight. Harry doesn’t even sulk about it, doesn’t even try to change his mind like he always does when he loses; everything is perfect in his book.</p><p>It’s a normal Tuesday night, they’ve finished dinner and they’re getting ready to spend a few hours in front of the telly getting a good cuddle in at the same time. Louis thinks it’s a great way to spend their date night, some days he’d much rather stay inside than go out cause people always end up bothering them; while Louis has great patience and supports his boyfriend’s career in every aspect, loves the fans and the relationship they both have with them, sometimes it gets annoying, especially when they don’t have a lot of time to spend together because Harry is busy or needs to leave for work related stuff. He’s needy and maybe a little protective of his time with his alpha, sue him!</p><p>Said Alpha plops down next to him on the sofa with two cups of tea.</p><p>“Thanks, lover”, he makes kisses sounds in his direction.</p><p>“You’re welcome, doll. Do you mind putting the movie in?”</p><p>The omega whines. “You were already standing, why couldn’t you have done it before sitting down?”</p><p>“I forgot because I was making sure your tea got to you, sweets”, he winks and waggles his eyebrows at him.</p><p>Louis sticks his tongue out, throws a snorted “ridiculous frog” out and gets up to do what he was asked.</p><p>He turns around when he’s sure that the movie is going to start and his hands automatically fly to cover his mouth in shock at the sight he’s presented with.</p><p>Harry is on the floor on his knee, a small box held in his hand, and he’s sporting the biggest grin he’s ever worn.</p><p>“Louis, I love you more than life itself. Meeting you was the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I can honestly say you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. You’re  smart, you’re kind, you’re funny, you’re brave, you’re caring and sweet to everyone, you’re like a tiny, human sized version of the Sun, brightening every room you walk in, bringing joy and warmth in the lives of the people you know. You’re easily the best person I know and I don’t know why you’ve decided I’m worthy enough to give me your heart but what I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of it and trying to do everything I can to deserve you and your love. I want to grow old and grey with you at my side, I want to experience everything with you, every challenge life will throw at us I want us to face it together. You make everything a million of times better, even the most possible boring life would feel like the best thing I’ll ever get to experience on this earth if you’re living it with me. You’re the love of my life, I want to love you until the day I die. You’re my omega and I’m your alpha and we’ve already marked each other so we could officially bond, now I want us to belong to each other in the eyes of the law as well. Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?”</p><p>Louis has started to tear up during the first sentence, always getting emotional when his alpha declares his love for him, and he hasn’t stopped since, the tears are falling freely down his face, making him look like a mess.</p><p>“Oh my God, Harry, I love you much. Yes, yes, yes, yes, of course I want to marry you. I love you, I love you, I love you. There’s no way I’m saying anything other than yes, I’m always going to say yes to you”, he sobs out, trying to wipe at his tears but to no avail cause new ones just keep falling down.</p><p>Harry is quick to stand up and hurries to take his crying omega into his arm, cooing at him and kissing his wet cheeks over and over again, whispering sweet nothings in a gentle and loving voice.</p><p>“Do you want to see the ring, angel?”</p><p>Louis sniffles and nods, gasping at the sight at the ring. It’s a delicate white gold band with little shiny diamonds adorning the six small roses, three for each side, that lead to the big circular shaped pink morganite stone in the middle. He absolutely loves it, it’s the prettiest ring he’s ever seen and he’s never going to take it off.</p><p>“Harry, it’s beautiful. I love it. I love you.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it, baby. Let’s see if it fits, yeah?”<br/>
He nods excitedly and he beams when he tries it on and it fits like a glove. He wiggles his fingers and zones out for a bit while staring at the way the light catches on the ring, making it shine even more.</p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe we’re really going to get married. I’m so happy.”</p><p>“And I can’t believe I get to call you my fiancé now. And, soon enough, husband.”</p><p>The omega giggles and wraps his arms around his alpha’s neck and pulls gently at the strands of hair he finds there. “Now kiss me, you fool.”</p><p>And he does.</p><p>The kiss quickly turns from a sweet loving one to something filthier and more frantic, tongues meeting each other, hands starting to wander. Louis reacts to the lust by leaking in his knickers.</p><p>The alpha catches a whiff of the delicious smell of his omega’s slick and groans in his mouth, grabbing roughly his ass, squeezing it hard making the small boy mewls out in pleasure.</p><p>“Harry, bedroom, please.”</p><p>“We haven’t even had our tea, doll, after all the trouble I went through to make it”, he smirks in mock regret.</p><p>“Don’t be an arse”, the omega whines pityingly.</p><p>He gets a hard smack on his bum for that. “Language, angel”, he gets chided.</p><p>“I could give you something else to drink”, he suggests breathless, pushing his ass in the hands gripping it to show him how wet he already is, letting him feel the damp fabric of his leggings.</p><p>The alpha growls and throws his small <em>fiancé’</em>s body over his shoulder, grinning wildly with a feral glint in his eyes at the shriek it earns him.</p><p>***</p><p>They’re laying in bed, sweaty and sated, Louis’ head on Harry’s chest, the alpha’s hands massaging gently his scalp and trailing down his shoulders and back, brushing the skin with the tip of his fingertips and making it erupt in goosebumps.</p><p>They’re both tired and drowsy, the dark and quiet room lulling them both to sleep. Harry is almost asleep until, suddenly, Louis giggles and it rings loudly in the silence, startling him slightly.</p><p>“You totally just proposed so we’ll open a joint bank account and I won’t pay rent. You’re such a sore loser.”</p><p>Harry snorts. “Maybe.”</p><p>“What a bellend!”</p><p>They don’t talk for another handful of minutes.</p><p>“I didn’t do it because of the rent thing. I mean, yes, you mentioning marriage made me consider it more seriously but I’ve always thought about it, about marrying you. I knew I wanted to, your little comment just made me do it faster.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, uhm, hello! As I said in the summary, this is a sequel to a longer fic that I'm going to write and publish as soon as I can, I have it all in my head so if you liked this one stay tuned for the next instalment.<br/>Also, I've written this in a day and english is not my first language so if you see some typo or mistake let me know so I can correct it. And if you want to have a chat or whatever, I’m @pinapplouis on Twitter!<br/>Hope you enjoyed it, see you soon, loves xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>